When You're A Fool In Love
by lilvivi3
Summary: Ranma's been blackmailed into a little date, but he'll have to wait until the moment of truth to find out who the devious gal is. Insanity ensues when Kuno, Kodachi and Ryoga enter the scene.
1. Fuzzy Little Friend

When You're A Fool In Love  
  
A short fic Ranma's first 'date' with Akane…pure sweetness, R+A mush, and humour!  
  
Yeah, yeah. Yatta, yatta, yatta…I do not own Ranma ½. When will you get it through your thick skulls? On with the story.  
  
"Ranma!"   
  
Akane ran to catch up with me as I turned the corner toward the Tendo Dojo, my mind set on the several letters that I had received that morning, remembering the lilac-scented one that could only be from Kuno. He'd made it a point to harass his beloved pig-tailed girl with an onslaught of horribly scented letters, which I imagined had been sealed especially with his love. I shuddered at the horrendous thought and tried to push Kuno as far out of my mind as possible.   
  
Shifting my backpack from one shoulder to the other I paused as Akane drew alongside me, and I resumed my walk toward home. Even if I was famous for my stupidity and tactlessness, I could tell that Akane was not a happy camper on this particular day, and I refrained from giving her my traditional 'uncute tomboy' remark. I could provoke her later, but right now she looked capable of homicide so I kept my mouth shut and jumped lightly onto the wire fence, making sure to keep my distance from her. Believe me, you would not want to get close to Akane Tendo if she looked the way she did. Steam was practically gushing out of her nose like a wild bull about to attack a piece of red cloth. Looking down, I realized I'd picked the wrong colour for my shirt today. Red.  
  
Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, of Akane rushing toward me wildly, aiming at my scarlet shirt, I slowed down a little so that I was walking a slight amount of steps behind her. Akane hardly noticed as she clenched her fist and began ranting and raving about whatever had made her so upset.  
  
"Can you imagine?" she fumed, her eyes flashing angrily. I tried to look innocent, wondering if whatever she was furious over had something to do with me. "The old pervert found his way into the girl's changing rooms again!"  
Actually, in answer to Akane's earlier rhetorical question, yes, I could imagine that. Akane looked disgusted. "I mean, he's practically a hundred…and he still goes after sixteen-year-old girls! It's sick…it's disgusting…it's…it's…"  
She was at a loss for words, which was a rare case since I had never lived through a day without her going on and on about one thing or another.   
  
"It's Happosai," I finished for her. "He's never gonna change."   
  
I, myself, had tried to end his distasteful ways, only to find myself weaker than a certain black pig, who should remain nameless but begins with Ryoga and ends with Hibiki. (AN: sry, Ryoga lovers. I mean, our little porky friend ain't bad…I just hate him interfering with Ranma and Akane!)   
I'd gotten a little wiser since then, and was now plotting my revenge carefully and with caution.   
  
We walked on in silence, neither of us throwing the other any smart-a$$ remarks, for a change. Glancing at Akane from the corner of my eye, she seemed to have calmed down a little. I frowned, noticing that her hair had grown a bit since her last haircut and I wondered whether she just hadn't noticed, or if she really hadn't gotten over Dr. Tofu, after all. Deciding to put it to the test, I opened my big mouth, getting information from her the only way possible.   
  
"Hey, Akane," I said. She stopped and turned to face me with a questioning look in her dark eyes. "Your hair's getting a little long, don'tcha think? If you're not careful you're gonna start acting like a girl, instead of your usual uncute tomboy self." I sniggered a little as Akane's wrath returned, knocking me off the fence and into the water below with an unexpected blow to my shins. (AN: don't ask how, if he was on the fence and if she was on the ground. Maybe she jumped up. I dunno…)  
Talk about adding insult to injury. Shaking my now-reddish hair out of my eyes, I noted my sudden baggage with an air of distaste, and limped after her. So much for calming down a little.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
If Akane and I had lived in totally separate houses, maybe there would have been some point to running off like she did, but since we both lived under the same roof, and basically ran into each other non-stop, I really didn't see why she'd gone dashing away, as if she could get away from me forever.   
Nevertheless, I felt some guilt as I recalled how hurt her eyes had looked, but I shrugged the feeling away. If I didn't keep her at a distance, our families would think we were ready for marriage, and frankly, I wasn't really ready for that.  
  
I strolled inside the house, tossing my backpack to the floor as I made my way to my room, deciding to open my letters in privacy. Guessing that Akane was either in her room, or venting out all her anger on an unfortunate stack of cement blocks, this was the perfect time to read them. I didn't exactly want everybody up-to-date with my private life.  
  
I produced my letters from under my shirt, and opened the first one at the top of the pile. Just as I had guessed, the weird-smelling envelope //had\\ been from Kuno. "Oh, happy day," I muttered scanning the contents of the nauseating letter.   
  
My beloved pig-tailed girl,   
I request your company at The Lucky Dragon's Restaurant at five pm on the morrow. I cannot bear to think what that wretched Ranma Saotome has done to such a fair lady as you, and it pains me to know that you bear the same name as the evil tormentor of women…   
  
The rest of the note seemed to go on about how he, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High was the most popular and handsome man in the history of mankind. Like I said before – nauseating.  
  
The rest of my letters //had\\ to be better than this. Tearing open the envelope, I realized I was wrong.   
  
Dear Ranma,  
My love, let us meet at the Lucky Dragon's Restaurant where we will venture our sweet affection for each other…hohohohohohohohohohoho!  
Your beautiful bride-to-be,   
Kodachi.  
  
  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Santa Claus," I muttered, cringing at the thought of Kodachi's horrible laughter. I couldn't really blame them for both being pathetic. I guess it ran in the family. With a sigh I chucked both letters aside and resumed the brave feat of reading the contents of each letter.   
  
The third envelope proved to be of at least some interest to me, although it seemed more amusing than worthwhile.  
  
Curse you, Ranma Saotome!  
I will meet you at the back of the Lucky Dragon's Restaurant on Friday evening at exactly ten past five. Be there or die!  
  
It was obvious where that one had come from. Obviously, I'd be expecting a visit from my little porky buddy. And Akane would be pleased that P-chan had miraculously returned from one of his many adventures.   
"Well, aren't I Mr. Popular?" I said sarcastically. "And it seems like pathitc minds //do\\ think alike. All three picked the same location //and\\ time."   
(AN: coincidence, I think not!) I scanned the last of the envelopes with suspicion. If it was anything like the first three, then it would be better to throw it away now, but for some reason the light blue stationary seemed to hold me captive, and I tore open the envelope to reveal a plain white sheet with neat, carefully printed handwriting.  
  
If you ever wanna see Mr. Fuzzy Bunny (AN: okay, so I stole the idea from the Simpsons. I don't own it. Big deal) again, meet me at the Lucky Dragon's Restaurant at exactly five o clock tomorrow evening. Look for a cute //girl\\ with a violet dress and a white rose in her hair.  
Remember…be there or Mr. Fuzzy Bunny gets it. The clock is ticking.  
  
  
I felt my face go pale as if I'd seen a thousand cats heading in my direction, and I gulped, horrified. Mr. Fuzzy Bunny! My little childhood friend, whom I secretly carried around with me to school. //Nobody\\ knew about Mr. Fuzzy Bunny! And here this girl was, threatening to sacrifice my poor bunny's head just to go out on…on a date…with me! Reality hit, and I gulped again.  
I had never, ever been the I'll-pick-you-up-at-seven type. Yet, if I ever wanted to save my poor stuffed friend, I'd have to grin and bear it. Hopefully, this girl would deem me too unbearable the first five minutes to bother about the rest of the so-called date. I couldn't believe it! Blackmail!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Are you okay?" Akane peered at me with some concern as I gripped my bowl apprehensively. She'd worked off most of her anger that afternoon. "You look like someone died or something."  
I forced a small smile and nodded.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Uh huh…nothing wrong with me. No sick person threatening to cut off Mr. Fuzzy Bunny's head just to go on a date with me. Nooo way. Nothing's wrong. That's right. I'm just fine! Peachy keen! Hunky-dory…"  
  
Akane gave me a strange look but didn't say anything.   
Lucky for me, I wasn't the type to blurt out anything at the dinner table.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Next chapter up soon. In the meantime, R + R plz.! 


	2. We're On Our Way!

When You're A Fool In Love  
  
If I ever say anything about how long this fic is gonna be, don't take any notice of it! It was gonna be a three part romance/humour fic, but then I realized how much fun I could have with the story if I made it longer…so don't ask me how long this fic is gonna be. It all depends when I get bored of being an evil writer who loves to torment the Ranma characters because it's pure fun! ^_^  
  
Do you think twelve-year-old girls who barely have enough money for a bus ticket, can own something like Ranma ½ ? Yeah, right.  
  
Oh yeah, and I didn't say that Ryoga was weak because I hate him. In fact, I kind of hold some sort of respect for him, seeing how he's a lot like Ranma. But just remember that this is from Ranma's POV, so I had to write what I did. So all you people protesting out there, I'm just trying to get into character. ^_^  
I'll try to make you guys happy…thanks for the positive feedback!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"…cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane…don't know when I'll be back again…"  
  
The song lyrics drifted toward me as my alarm clock buzzed loudly, signaling the beginning of D-day. D for death. D for dread. D for date.  
  
"Lucky you," I muttered, rolling over to catch more shut-eye before a more forceful, and very high-maintenance alarm clock – namely Akane – woke me up, via her fists. God, how I envied John Denver right now. The lucky a$$ had 'packed his bags' and was 'ready to go' and here I was, about to face the most horrendously humiliating experience of my sixteen years.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Oh, God. I'd done it again.  
  
It was the one thing that I could count on. Even if an onslaught of hurricanes, floods, and every disaster known to man struck Nerima like Godzilla on a hunger strike, there was one thing that would never change in the history of mankind.  
  
I'd pi$$ed off Akane. Again.   
  
Damn my inability to keep my mouth closed at the worst possible moments, especially when Akane was experiencing her once-a-month thirst for innocent victims. The girl was on a first-name-basis with Satan when she was in one of her not-so-forgiving moods.   
  
I fingered the swollen bump on my forehead, and brushed my damp, reddish hair out of my eyes, cursing the remarkable 'coincidence' that there always seemed to be cold water around whenever Akane was after my blood.  
  
"Pig-tailed girl!"  
  
I groaned, stopping in mid-stride long enough to witness Kuno's typical arrogant expression, before he almost knocked me over with the force of his eager embrace.  
  
"Oh, my beloved pig-tailed girl. How I've missed you so…" he breathed, as shudders ran up and down my spine, my blood running cold. Too bad the feelings were one-sided. His affections toward me were enough to send me running for the nearest bathroom.  
  
I fought to regain oxygen into my lungs, struggling to break free of Kuno's strong hold, as he pressed my face against his chest in pure bliss and whispered unwanted tendernesses toward me, seemingly oblivious that he was suffocating me to death.  
  
"Shhh…" he soothed, patting my head like a proud owner of a dog as my air supply continued to run at a dangerously low level. "Don't speak."  
  
It was a horrible way to die, even worst than the prospect of perishing at the ravenous claws of the felines of the dreaded neko-ken. Seeing my whole, somewhat miserable life, pass before my eyes, I managed to break free, gasping for air.  
  
Kuno stopped his self-admiring words of worship, and stared at my blue face in shock.  
  
"Who did this to you?!" he demanded, wrapping his arms around my shoulders protectively. "Who is the evil chicken fiend (AN: I have an obsession with evil chicken fiends. Bear with me) who had the nerve to do this to such a fair maiden as my pig-tailed girl? Fear not! For, I, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, will surely protect you…!"   
  
I stared at the cloudless sky with complete loathing.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I'm gonna have a field day," I muttered sarcastically, looking up from my lunch as Kodachi walked toward me with purposeful strides, taking full advantage of the fact that Akane was ignoring my completely.  
  
I shot her a pleading gaze to come over here right now and have a jealous fit over Kodachi's 'friendly' behaviour, but Akane ignored me and turned away leaving me stranded with the Beast from the East already on its way. Make that, the Beast from the North, South, West //and\\ East.   
  
"Ranma darling," Kodachi trilled, running her fingers through my dark hair. "How have you been?"  
  
I gave her a weak smile.   
  
Two Kunos in one day! Was there no mercy?  
  
"I was just fine, Kodachi…" I murmured. "That is, until you came along."  
  
Kodachi laughed her high-pitched cross-between-chainsaw-and-a-hyena-choking laugh, obviously not taking in the fact that I had just insulted her.  
  
Panadol. I needed a Panadol. (AN: for those of you who don't reside in Australia, a Panadol is like an Advil and stops headaches.)   
  
"Oh, Ranma my sweet," she purred, flashing me a shark-like smile. "You are //such\\ the comedian." Her fingers tightened in my hair, almost pulling out my pig-tail by the roots.  
  
"Hehehe," I laughed nervously, carefully prying her claw-like fingers out of my hair. "I know, and you'd be great material for my act…one look at you and the audience would die laughing…"  
  
My head pounded agonizingly where Kodachi had struck me at my last remark. I really needed to control my tongue and its evil ways. It was gonna kill me someday.  
  
//That\\ was no surprise. Almost everybody I knew was trying to kill me these days.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
I stared up at the fairly large building and braced myself for the worst to come.  
  
"Hi Ranma…watcha doing?"  
  
Nabiki popped out of nowhere, gazing at me with a quizzical look.  
"I didn't think //you\\ were the dinner-and-dancing type." She arched an eyebrow carefully and I wondered how she could always find me at the worst times possible.  
  
"Um…" I tried to find a good excuse, and failed miserably as Nabiki clucked her tongue and gave me a knowing wink.  
  
"Going out on dates behind my sister's back. Tsk , tsk. What would dear, sweet Akane say about that?"  
  
I felt my cheeks go red and I waved my hands in front of my face in protest. "No! It's not what it looks like…see, some crazy girl somehow stole Mr. Fuzzy Bunny…and…"  
  
"Sure…" Nabiki drew out the words slowly. "Mr. Fuzzy Bunny. That's a good one, Ranma." She turned on her heel and walked away, to my relief. "This'll be our little secret," she called. "But don't let me catch you doing this again, okay? Akane's got some pretty fine people going after her too, y'know."  
  
I sighed, and banged my head against the brick wall in humiliation.  
  
@ God, Ranma. If you ever get out of this alive, just…try to regain as much of your dignity as possible. @   
  
Somehow, I knew it was never gonna happen.  
  
"Ranma?"   
  
I turned at the familiar face and groaned as Akane stared at me, banging my head like I was possessed. As if I didn't get enough bumps and bruises to serve me a life-time!  
  
"Akane…what are you doing here?" I stammered, shocked. This was not happening…this was //not\\ happening. She couldn't know about Mr. Fuzzy Bunny! Anybody but her…  
  
She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a confused expression on her face, and she reached into her pocket to reveal familiar long, grey ears and a goofy buck-toothed grin.   
  
"Is this yours?" she asked, pinching the ears between her thumb and index, and waved it in front of my face.  
  
I was aghast. How could Akane know about my long-time childhood friend. It just wasn't possible!  
I fought to regain my dignity and searched for a remark that would make me feel a little less inferior.  
  
"But…but," I spluttered. "It clearly emphasized //girl!\\"  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Third Person (Well, this is the only time the POV changed in this chapter. In the rest of the story, it will remain mostly Ranma, give or take a few Ryogas, Kunos, Kodachis and Akanes.)  
  
Nabiki winced as knuckle hit nose in a forceful blow, and she ducked behind the wall to make sure that her sister didn't see her watching the little Ranma-bashing that was taking place.  
  
With a sigh, Nabiki shook her head. Her plan had gone so perfectly.  
  
Who would've known Akane's temper would get in the way?  
  
Oh well. The rest of the night wasn't over yet…  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
That's the end of that chapter! What has Nabiki got in store for the rest of the night? Read later chapters to find out, but for now…r+r plz!  
  
More action next chapter. Not much in this one, but I promise you…humour, action and romance to come! 


	3. He's Mine!

When You're A Fool In Love

**Chapter Three: He's Mine!**

Sadly, I don't own Ranma ½ but if you'd be so kind as to leave your e-mail address in one of your reviews over there, I'd be glad to let you know when I do own Ranma. *Hint hint*

This chapter isn't so funny, but bear with me. BTW, originally I wasn't gonna finish any of my fics because I can never get my lazy ass back into gear, but then I didn't think that it was fair to leave you guys hanging. So even if you think this story sucks or it doesn't have a good enough plot, or I don't get enough reviews, I will still finish this off.

~ * ~ * ~

**Ranma **

Life was evil. Pure and simple. 

In the course of one day, my life had taken a turn for the worst – as if it hadn't been bad enough already. And did anybody give me a break? Nooo…let's just have fun torturing our ol' buddy, Ranma. Oh, no. He won't mind. Steal his favourite childhood friend, add a touch of Kuno-affection, bring Akane into the scene and it's a perfect set. 

Yep. Pure genius how Kami managed to find a way to ruin my life on top of everything else. He was probably laughing it up right now, and probably already thinking of heaps more ways to torment me. _Yeah, you laugh now  I muttered bitterly, facing skywards.__ Wait until I die and start wringing your neck like there's no tomorrow…we'll see who'll be laughing then. (AN: okay, does that count as being sacrilegious? Cuz I didn't mean it, really I didn't…::cops pull her away:: "Tell that to the judge!")_

I groaned and picked myself up from the gravel. Now even my bruises had bruises. It was a whole package deal. Get one bruise, get another hundred free. I glared balefully at Akane who crossed her arms over her chest, obviously already upset over my comment.  

"What's with you, Ranma?" she asked. "All I did was give back your stuffed toy and…"

"You stole it, didn't you?!" I accused jabbing my finger at her. "While I was sleeping you crept into my room and took him…my precious friend! You took him and blackmailed me into this little date with you and I can't believe you, Akane! I would never have expected this from you…I…"

"Whoah!" Akane interrupted, placing her hands on her hips. "Hold on a second. Don't flatter yourself there, Mr. Hotshot. Who said I had anything to do with taking your stuffed hare?!" she demanded. "I'll have you know that it was carefully set out on my bed with a note saying to come here at this time. Be ungrateful, then."

I felt foolish and looked down. If there was one thing that I knew about Akane during our so-called engagement, it was that she never told any lies. "It's not a hare; it's a rabbit," I mumbled, hoping to salvage the situation. I wondered who could have taken Mr. Fuzzy Bunny then. Surely nobody else could know…except…Ryoga!!! He'd certainly walked in on me giving my little friend a bath one day. I'd sworn him to secrecy but the backstabbing swine had obviously devised this little plan. Well I had news for him. There was no way that I would let Akane suspect me of being the owner of Mr. Fuzzy Bunny!

"And anyway, Akane…it's not mine…"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and peered at me through her lashes. "Hmm? Well whose is it then?" She demanded.

~ * ~ * ~ *

**Ryoga**

There I was, groaning to myself because I thought I'd shown up late for another battle yet again, when suddenly…

"It's his!" 

I looked up to Ranma Saotome's voice and saw him pointing me out to Akane, who seemed to look rather skeptical. Well who wouldn't be, the way the jerk, Ranma managed to end up smack in the middle of every suspicious plot known to Nerima. But, hey, I figured anything to catch Akane's attention would definitely be right up my alley. For once, Ranma had done me good. Hastening my steps, I appeared by Akane's side in less than a nanosecond and beamed at her, hoping I'd remembered to brush my teeth that morning. 

_That's it Ryoga. Give her your academy-award winning smile…_

My heart pounded furiously in my chest, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Ranma had rather a shocked look in his eyes. Apparently he hadn't expected me to own up to whatever the hell I was owning up to – truth be told, I had no clue as to what Ranma had pointed me out to Akane for, but whatever it was, seemed to make Akane take an interest in me, which in my opinion, was definitely a good sign. 

"Is it true then, Ryoga?" Akane asked, shock clearly written all over her face. 

Hey, I'd gone this far. I nodded. "Uh huh…whatever you want Akane." 

Ranma held in a grin and held up a child's stuffed rabbit…from what I could recall…Mr. Fuzzy Bunny! Damn! He'd tricked me again. I braced myself for the hysterical laughter that was sure to accompany the sight of Akane holding her sides in mirth. And then she'd turn to me, see the look on my face, stop and say… "Oh…you were being serious." Oh the humanity! The agony! The pain! 

But funnily enough, no sarcastic remarks came. I opened an eye slowly and say Akane staring at me with the most beautiful smile on her face. 

"Ryoga, how sweet…a cute little Fuzzy Bunny…" 

She grabbed my arm and smiled at me with a new-found respect and I gulped lost in the haze of her beautiful eyes, then let myself be led into the restaurant by her mouthing a silent 'thank you' to the stumped Ranma Saotome. 

Hah! For once the gods were on my side…

**Ranma**

_Okay, did I just miss something here?_

Where was the sarcastic remark? Where was the "Oh Ryoga you are definitely an idiot?" Had I, Ranma Saotome, just done something_ nice for Porky?_

_Backtrack a little Einstein, I cautioned myself. __You just told Akane that it was Ryoga's__ stuffed hare and saved your ass in the process. And Ryoga owned up to it. _

As far as that, I was lost…

…but from what I could gather, Ryoga was getting a free date with Akane because of _my stuffed rabbit?! Now __that wasn't right. With a low grunt, I pushed my sleeves up and headed into the restaurant._

**Kodachi**

"Ranma darling? Oh, Ranma darling?"

Where was my beloved husband-to-be? Surely he dared not stand up such a beautiful maiden as I?

The poor soul was probably searching for me, just as I him. I breathed a sigh of relief as I caught sight of him at the entrance of the restaurant having an argument with one of the waiters.

"…I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow you in without a partner. This restaurant is for couples only. Maybe singles come in here – we don't know…we don't want to know…" the waiter was explaining to Ranma who looked rather peeved at the moment. 

"Ranma how nice of you to try and get tables for us," I trilled grabbing his arm and flashing him a brilliant smile. 

 "Oh, it's you." 

Not quite the greeting I was hoping for, but we could work on that. "It's alright," I assured the waiter. "He's with me." I steered him inside, keeping a death-grip on his arm and led him to a table near the window where we could get the most spectacular view while he was confessing his love for me. 

I scowled as I noticed Akane Tendo nearby with that idiot of a boy – Ryoga something or other. He was staring at her with the most awe-struck expression, drool almost dripping from his lower lip as his eyes went all googly.

"Down boy," I muttered beneath my breath as we passed their table.

Ranma straightened and I grabbed his arm and sat him down by a nearby table. This was _my date with Ranma-darling and no no-good wretch of an Akane Tendo was going to ruin __my evening._

**Ranma**

I shot Ryoga a death-glare, a look I had perfected ever since I had realized just how attached Akane was with Porky Pig, himself.

He returned it with a smug smile, and took Akane's hand.

_She wouldn't have led him into the restaurant if I hadn't insulted her first, I reminded myself, and I just wanted to slap myself silly._

I glowered as Akane blushed at one of Ryoga's compliments. Something about 'Your eyes bewitching my very soul.' Hah! I could do better than that. 

It would be like "Akane, you do wonders for me. I laugh better – and it's all because I'm near you…"

No. Not unless I wanted to avoid another round of Ranma-bashing

"Akane…"

Oh screw it. 

Over at the next table Ryoga smiled tenderly at Akane. "You know Akane," he whispered huskily. "At first I was scared to tell you that Mr Fuzzy Bunny was mine, but…"

_WHAT?! He was __Ryoga's Fuzzy Bunny now? That did it!_

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, PORKY!" I seethed, knocking over my glass and striding over to Akane''s table. "Mr. Fuzzy Bunny is _mine! Not yours! I'm the one who gave him baths when his poor little hiney got dirty. __I'm the one who gave him a bed to sleep in. HOW DARE YOU TAKE CREDIT FOR __MY MR. FUZZY BUNNY?!"_

I shook Mr. Fuzzy Bunny's head in his face and it was then that I realized that everything and everybody had gone quiet.

And then a glass fell to the floor and the hysterics broke out…

~ * ~ * ~

Not far away Nabiki Tendo shook her head and hid beneath the menu.

_Just pretend you don't know him…_

~ * ~ * ~

Well how was that guys? Did that tickle your funny bone? Whatever. Just drop me an opinion, suggestion, or even a flame. Thanks guys!


	4. HELP!

HELP! This fic is my pride and joy - the only fic that has succeeded in making people laugh - if only a few.  
The only problem is - I have no clue where to go from where I left off.  
It's been so long.  
If anybody had any ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate to share.  
Otherwise, I might have to leave it and I really want to end this properly.  
Thanks  
-lilvivi3 


End file.
